


Reaching Out

by calhale, setralynn



Series: Miles To Go [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: BDSM Training, Dirty Talk, Discussion of kinks, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Separation, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship (Roman/Dean), Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, First Time (A.J./Dean), M/M, More in later parts, Multi, Name-Calling, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, POV: First Person Alernating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Plot sneaks in around the edges though, Roleplay Logs, Roughly Kayfabe Compliant, Top!AJ, bottom!Dean, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calhale/pseuds/calhale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/setralynn/pseuds/setralynn
Summary: Out on the road with SmackDown, and away from the people they know and trust and were used to having around. AJ Styles is wondering if maybe he should try to get closer to Dean Ambrose. They're both at the top of their games and not close to many other people. Certainly it can't hurt to share a few drinks.





	Reaching Out

**Author's Note:**

> (Set somewhere after the Brand Extension Draft and before SummerSlam. For my own sanity, this is a universe where neither AJ or Roman are married. Roman does have partial custody of his daughter. AJ does not have kids.)

When AJ walks into the locker room, the World Heavyweight Championship belt is laying on the bench. It shouldn't surprise him. Since the draft, he's had a front row seat to Dean Ambrose's time as champion. The man fights like a maniac when he needs to, but he's hardly the type to pay attention to where he leaves the title on a day off.

AJ can't help but reach for the belt, fingers caressing the edges of the metal plates. It shouldn't feel any more special than any other title he's been close enough to touch, but it does. This close he can easily see small scuffs on the edges of the leather, smudged fingerprints on the plates. Despite all that and even out of the spotlights, it gleams, and it makes AJ's fingers itch. He wants it so badly. More now than when he fought Reigns for it months ago. His mission to shut up John Cena may not be complete, but the title will always be his eventual goal.

Dean walks out of the shower with just a towel hanging loose around his hips. "What the fuck are you doing Stiles?" He spits as soon as he sees AJ touching his belt. The other man has been gunning for the title, among a few other things, for what feels like months.

AJ yanks his hand back like he's been burned. "Nothing, Ambrose! Jesus, I just came in and it was sitting there." He pulls back, trying to remember what he was planning to do before he got distracted. "I was looking for you, actually."

Dean scowls a little but relents before just punching AJ in his pretty jaw. He leans against the lockers and cocks his hip out a little which cause his towel to fall half an inch lower. "Don't touch my shit. What do you want, AJ? I have a bottle of jack in my room that's waiting for me."

AJ growls, tensing and narrowing his eyes at the obvious violence in the champion's eyes and posture. "Nothin' man, I just thought..." He pauses to get his thoughts together. "The show's been traveling for a while now. And you know Gallows and Anderson were my boys, my friends... I know Reigns and Rollins were yours. Even if you all played up the hate in the ring." He crosses his arms defensively, pushing through though he's rambling a little mow. "I never see you hang out with anyone, and it's good to have friends, you know?"

Dean bites his lower lip as he considers AJ's offer to hang out. He hasn't been able to see Roman or Seth in weeks and the loneliness is starting to make him even more reckless than normal in the ring. "Ok....." he replies after a long moment of pause. "Want to come hang out in my room or did you have plans?"

AJ actually blinks, already prepared for the 'fuck off' he was sure was coming. "Sure. I mean, if that bottle of Jack won't be jealous." He offers Dean a smile, taking the offer at face value and trying to lower the tension in the room. He's already out of his ring gear and showered, trying not to look too excited about not going back to an empty hotel room for a little while.

"We can totally two-time the bottle of jack. I've always wanted to have a threesome." Dean jokes as he starts to get dressed into jeans and a tank top that really aren't much different than his ring gear but aren't quite as tight. He pulls on a beanie and grabs his bag. He flicks his towel at AJ when he's ready to go, laughing like a little kid when I smacks AJ on the ass. "Let's get out of here."

AJ's eyebrows raise at the obvious innuendo and he's opened his mouth before he thinks about it. "Funny, rumor would have it threesomes would be old news to you." He bites his lip and looks away, shutting up and then biting back a surprised yelp at the snapped towel. "What are you, twelve?" He's grinning as they leave though, curious how the night will go.

Dean is driving back to the hotel by the time addresses the comment about threesomes. There's a lull in their general shit talking and Dean thinks, why not. "The Shield wasn't... I mean we didn't just fuck like people think. Roman's my Dom... ummm BDSM and stuff. It's a little different now but hey, Seth's gonna do what Seth's gonna do and Ro and I sort of knew he would turn we just didn't know when. It was good and while it lasted and we still get together when we can. The splits kind of fucked us all over." Dean does like how serious the conversation is so he laughs and is glad when they reach to hotel.

AJ is quiet as he tries to process all of that. He hadn't really meat to insinuate what Dean obviously thought he meant, but now he knows and doesn't entirely know what to say about it. "Hey man, I get it. This shit just happens in the industry and it always sucks." He keeps thinking on the "BDSM and stuff," and yeah, thinking back to his fights with Reigns and their interactions backstage, he can see that. "Probably explains why Reigns and I didn't... get along. Well, besides my boys fucking with his cousins." He waits until the car is parked to ask his next question. "Is he gonna be pissed that you're... hanging out with new people?"

Dean laughs a little louder than he should in an parking garage and then a crowded elevator. "No man, Ro's not the jealous type. He's got his kid and everything, so I guess he doesn't really have any room to say anything even if he was. Why? You thinking about changing this hang out time into a Netflix and chill kind of night, country boy?" Dean teases.

"Well," AJ says with a shrug, voice lower in the elevator even though it's empty at the moment. "Sometimes things happen. Depends if we're killing that bottle tonight." He does let his eyes drop and his gaze drag up Dean's body. "And how much more you wanna tell me about all the kinky shit you and Roman Reigns have apparently been getting up to behind the scenes." They fall silent as he pulls up his hoodie and follows Dean through the hotel lobby, not wanting to start any rumors in a hotel that's half full of their coworkers.

Dean is remarkably civilized as they walk through the lobby and take the elevator up to his room. The Usos pass them in the hallway and they both giggle and pull out their smart phones in perfect sync with each other. Dean waves them off with a playful fuck off knowing that Roman already knows that Dean's hanging out with AJ. He'll deal with it later. He lets AJ into his room and shuts the door quickly behind them. "Take a seat, make yourself comfortable and what not. I'm gonna get us some glasses to start."

AJ rolls his eyes and glares a bit at Jimmy and Jey, but doesn't antagonize them. Once inside the room, he settles on a small loveseat in the corner. Apparently being champion means Dean rates a suite room. "You sure Roman doesn't get mad? 'Cus that sure as hell looked like tattle-tailing to me." He shrugs out of his jacket, the room being plenty warm enough. "Not that I'm surprised, given how.... Protective he seems to be."

Dean laughs from the mini bar as he pours them drinks. "Don't worry about Roman. He is far far away and I enjoy antagonizing him sometimes. You sir, need to relax. I thought you Southerners were good at that." He teases as he brings AJ a drink before sitting on the coffee table across from the older man.

"Yeah, but we Southern Boys also try to be polite. Especially when we might be stepping on somebody else's toes." AJ rolls his eyes, but takes a long sip of the alcohol, savoring the burn of it. "Damn, that's good. Is Shane McMahon paying for your liquor too?" He teases lightly and tries to make himself relax. He's actually not great at making friends, and Dean seemed to be ok with suggesting even more than that, so he doesn't know for sure how to proceed. "Did you have plans for tonight other than getting shit faced alone in your hotel room?"

"Well I was also planning on jackin' it while looking at my title while getting drunk but that may be considered rude since we just started hanging out." Dean jokes. He leans back a little and takes a long drag on his drink. "You got anything in mind short-stack?"

The mental image, even as a joke, is hot enough that AJ forgets to bristle at the nickname. He opens his mouth to say something and drains half his glass instead, not sure he can say anything for a moment. "Wasn't expecting you to be quite so...." He shrugs, "I thought drinks and talking some shit about matches and the locker room... Your thing sounds fun too." He adds casually.

Dean laughs and playfully slaps AJ's knee. "Oh man, I guess I haven't been reading you wrong all these weeks after all. You've been staring at my ass as long as you've been thinking about my title haven't you?" As if to illustrate this further Dean takes his champion belt and licks it rather pornographically. "But it's no fun if I'm the only one enjoying myself."

AJ flushes embarrassingly, praying he can blame it on the whiskey. But Dean’s display stops any denial in his tracks. "Not many people read me that way.... Fuck, man... I think I better know what I'm getting into tonight." He starts, speech already a little slurred before he downs the rest of the whiskey to clear his throat. "Because you're gonna get what you're asking for if you're not careful."

Dean chuckles and pours himself another drink after knocking his first glass back all the way. He refills AJ's as well. "Well I guess that depends on what you think I'm askin' for." He stands up and goes to put on some music. It's a generic rock channel with heavy riffs and guitar. "So what do you think I'm asking country boy?"

AJs eyes narrow, and he gives Dean a smirk that's as wicked as any he's ever used in the ring. "I don't know," he stands and saunters over to Dean, standing a little too close for their new friendship. "You start the night talking about submission and jacking off.... A man gets ideas." He has to tip his head up a bit to look Dean in the eye, but he's not backing down. "I'm thinking we should blow off some steam tonight... I just need to know where your limits are _boy_."

Dean looks positively giddy. He takes half a step closer still to AJ and bites his lower lip as he tempts fate. "I've got an away kit too. Handcuffs, rope.... some toys. Lots of lube." Dean teases like a mad man. "I've got a safe word too...." he leans in and whispers in AJ's ear, "...it's Shield."

AJs eyes widen even as his grin gets dark and hungry. He's never been with a man this eager and open, and it's fascinating. "Really now? You trust me enough for that?" He's now perversely grateful for the short term girlfriend he had in Japan that taught him some basic shibori knots, and for some other experiences that he's not exactly ready to tell Dean about. It's exciting to know that he still has a trick or two up his sleeve that Dean might not expect.

"I trust you to not hurt me too badly... so yeah I trust you." Dean replies serious about this one thing before he leans in as if he's gonna kiss AJ before turning at the last moment and sliding past him towards the bed. He's only in jeans and a tank top. There's not a lot to strip off before he's naked and standing display for AJ. He takes a drag off the bottle of jack and savors it a little as he licks the drops of amber liquid from his lips.

AJs lips are already parted by the time Dean brushes by him and he growls in frustration as he spins to follow Dean toward the bed. He stands a little back, just taking in the sight of the younger man. "Damn, Ambrose. You've been keeping fit." He licks his lips and steals the bottle from  
Dean, taking an equally long drink from it.

Dean stands there naked and playful as he pushes into AJ's space again and licks a loose drop of whiskey from his lower lip. "You too Styles." Dean makes his hands busy by undoing AJ's belt and tucking his fingertips under his shirt to touch AJ's abs. "You're built like a tank."

AJ smiles, abs tensing under Dean's fingertips. "Damn straight. I could pin you down and make you beg if I wanted." He says lowly, "Or make you ride me like you fucking tried to in the ring the other week." He fists a hand in Dean's hair. "Or was that all just showing off for Rollins?"

Dean smirks and rubs their groins together. "Big words coming from such a little man. Fuck Seth. I mean I have fucked Seth but I would rather you fuck me because that would be great. Toys just don't cut it after awhile and then I risk sending crazy pics to people which is totally gonna fuck me over someday..." Dean's suddenly a little nervous and can't shut up. "My dick is gonna be all over the internet like Seth's was... fucking weird ass dude. Your abs are like.... lickable... I really wanna like take a shot off them and take a picture because damn, I'm gonna brag about this."

"Don't know if you have much room talk about being weird." AJ says with a playfull grin. He offers the bottle back to Dean before pulling his shirt off over his head. "Sounds good to me, just don't go spilling that shit all over the bed."

Dean takes the bottle and grabs a towel to set it on the bed so AJ can lat down on the bed. Dean grabs a shit glad and carefully balances it on AJ's abs to start. "Fuck yes. This is going on Twitter." Dean fills the shot glass and only spills a little on AJs abs with the first shot. He leans his mouth down as he snaps a photo with his tongue out mere centimeters from AJ's bare flesh. "Don't worry, your face isn't in it." He takes the shot hands free and tosses the plastic shit glass and his phone somewhere before full on sucking up the little puddles of whiskey from the muscles of AJ's stomach.

"That is not going on your fucking Twitter, Ambrose." AJ growls, but he does lay back and hold still. "Even my abs are pretty easily identifiable, and I doubt the company wants their champion posting photos of naked dudes-" He breaks off on a gasp and a low moan as Dean's tongue teases into his belly button.

"We can talk about it later when we cuddle." Dean hums as he pours more booze on AJ's stomach and sucks it off like a hoover vacuum. His tongue follows a stray drop to AJs jeans and he slides his tongue under the hem for good measure. "Do you like to cuddle AJ?"

It takes a moment for AJ to remember he's being asked a question, and then he's not sure how to answer. "Yeah... I mean... as long as you don't elbow me in the ribs or anything." He likes the closeness rather a lot actually, but it's not the sort of thing he's had much chance to experience. "Fuck... you wanna do something more useful with your mouth?" He reaches down to unfasten his own jeans, Dean's proximity reminding him that he's been hard for a while now.

Dean is eager to comply and quickly licks and sucks his way until he's slotted between AJ's legs. The bottle of Jack forgotten in the bedside table. He reaches inside AJs boxers and slowly pulls his cock out. "God, no wonder you look positively indecent in any color but black. You're so big. I can't fucking wait to get you inside me." Dean groans as he starts to lick up and down Dean's hard shaft. He twirls his tongue around the head slow and purposefully as he watches AJ react.

AJ props himself up on one elbow to watch, cheeks flushed with alcohol and the praise. "Fuck, Dean..." He slides his fingers over Dean's jaw, stroking gently and stroking a thumb over the slick mess of Dean's lower lip. "Damn you're good at that," he groans, "Such a dirty mouth on you..."  
He flexes his hips up, legs splayed around Dean's body.

Dean moans like he's starving for cock as he takes AJ fully into his mouth. Dean would never consciously admit to being a greedy cock slut but he could see how people might think he was one. He just really loved giving head. "Do you wanna cum down my throat or in my ass?" Dean asks when he pulls off for air, his voice is a little horse from deep throating.

AJ can't resist dragging Dean up to kiss him finally, hungry and biting. "Wanna fuck you," AJ growls against Dean's lips. "Unless you want me to tie you up first." He slides a hand down to grip Dean's ass, as perfect unclothed as it looks in his jeans in the ring.

Dean moans wantonly into the kiss and fumbles into the bedside draw for his lube. "Wanna ride your big fucking dick." He moans uncontrollably. He is a little hasty with prep, only working himself up to three fingers but used lots of lube to compensate. "Fuck come on... I'm ready."  
AJ nods and flips them over, kicking off his jeans before stealing the lube and slicking himself up. He easily manhandles Dean's legs into position before he presses into him, hard and too fast. "Damn, you're tight...." he gasps, "You ok?"

Dean grunts and bares down as he is bent in half and speared by AJ's cock. "So good. Fuck... Come on Country boy... fuck me like you mean it!" He howls as he rolls his hips a little to relax around the cock inside him. "I always knew you would be a great lay!"

After a few experimental thrusts to test his leverage and angle, AJ answers the challenge. He rocks his hips hard into the heat of Dean's body. "God that's good, so fucking hot for me, pretty boy." When he can tell Dean's relaxed enough to be enjoying it, he pauses, pulling out and flipping them over, pulling Dean on top of him. "Wanna watch you ride me." He tells Dean, with a cocky smirk, "Better make it good."

Dean groans at the shift but is happy to slide back down onto AJ's cock almost as soon as he can. He starts off slow, keeping the rolls of his hips deep and purposeful to slam against his prostate with each movement. He slowly starts to pick up pace as it gets easier and easier to relax and just take it. "Fuck, I'm gonna think about riding your cock when I pin you in the ring. Gonna get hard rubbing up against you in front of all those people."

"I think you mean..." AJ moans, punctuated by soft grunts of effort as his hips snap up rhythmically to meet Dean's thrusts. "When _I'm_ pinning _you_." He grins at Dean's dismayed look, but reaches up to wrap a hand around the younger man's cock, more letting Dean thrust into his fingers than actually stroking.

Dean is about to praise Christ for that hand on his fucking cock and he's torn between fucking up into it or driving further down on the dick in his ass. "Fuck yes please. Come on country boy, you can fuck me better than this. I wanna feel it tomorrow morning. You're never gonna be champion if you don't bring it." It's a dangerous move bringing up the championship but Dean's impulse control is 85% Roman and he's not here to stop him.

AJ growls, eyes narrowing at the challenge. "Don't tempt me, boy. I don't have to be nice, you know." He stops Dean's movement with a tight grip at his hip and moves them, getting to his knees. He straddles Dean's right leg and pulls the left over his own shoulder before thrusting back into the older man, barely giving him time to adjust before setting a punishing pace.

Dean moans and does his best to arch up into AJ's thrust with what little control he can get in this position. "Fuck god damn it! Yeah right there. Keep fucking me like that I'm gonna cum... fuck." Dean babbles as AJ slams his prostate. His nails dig into AJ's shoulders a little as he writhes.

It's all AJ can do to grin viciously and keep up his pace, targeting his thrusts to the pace and angle that makes Dean moan the loudest. "Good enough for you? Bet I can make you cum untouched, pretty boy." He turns his head to nip at the skin of Dean's knee, the one that was injured in their first match weeks ago.

Dean cries out at the bite and his back arches even more off the bed. "Yeah fuck... yeah, come on. Make me cum all over your fucking abs, you beast." He grunts while knowing exactly how much like a porno he sounds and not giving a damn.

AJ's rhythm falters slightly as he almost laughs at the sheer enthusiasm of the man beneath him, but he focuses and redoubled his efforts. "Fuck... You just take it like a fucking pro... So tight, shit." He adjusts his grip on Dean's hip and leg to rock into him harder, leaning in to get better leverage. "Come on, Ambrose... Cum for me." He growls out, hoping it's enough because his own control is nearing it's limit.

Dean nearly scream but bites down hard on his own fist as he cums all over his and AJ's chest. His body spasms around AJ's cock. He whimpers as moans as he jolts from over stimulation. "Fuck Styles, you better fucking cum. God damn, fill me up you short bastard." Dean growls but it’s twinged with want and desperation.

The flare of annoyance at the jab about his height just spurs AJ on, leaning into Dean and bracing his hands on the mattress as he drives into the infuriating man with the last few brutal thrusts it takes to drag him over the edge. He collapses onto Dean, a sweaty mess of tangled limbs and exhausted panting breaths. "Fuck..." he manages finally, "You always that intense?"

Dean chuckles softly before letting out a peaceful sigh of relief and contentment. "Yeah, like at least 90% of time. But I can relax too. I can ‘make love’... thanks for this..." Dean adds suddenly very calm and collected. He was serious about cuddling and he is happy when they rearrange so Dean can be the little spoon. Although turning that way does make him see the blinking light of his laptop. It means his camera is on and only one person has outside access like that. Dean takes a deep breath and snuggles in closer to AJ with a small smirk on his lips.

AJ hums in agreement, though he's still not all there mentally and drifting fast toward sleep. "Think I should be thanking you." He says softly, tugging one of the disarrayed blankets over them. He's surprisingly comfortable wrapped around Dean this way, and it's not long before any intentions of leaving are lost and he drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fantasy. In reality safe sex and clear consent and negotiation around your kinks are vital.  
> Also, characters not actors, etc. Exact timelines of travel and locations have been fudged, don't worry about it.
> 
> This all started because I wanted Dean and AJ fucking while away from their other partners who are on RAW. It got deeper. As always, Cal is mostly to thank for the plot. There is more of this story, and Dean and Roman's relationship will be more clearly described. The extent of their Dom/sub relationship is perhaps more intense than Dean initially let on.
> 
> Self-beta'd. Please let me know if you catch any errors I missed. <3


End file.
